Meant To Be
by DitzyQween4ever
Summary: Draco is Prince. Hermione is Princess. They are to marry before the eve of Draco's nineteenth birthday. Will they fall in love or will chaos ensue? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This is my first fanfic so please give me a chance but all reviews welcome.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize.

**Chapter One:** Clues

Despite the fact that Draco Malfoy had always known he was prince of the wizarding world it still came as a shock to him that he would be forced to marry the princess of the wizarding world before the eve of his nineteenth birthday. All his father would tell him despite his CONSTANT begging was that she was a muggle-born witch that went to Hogwarts. Now of course Draco was curious as to who his fiancee was, but he couldn't help but wonder if she was _The ONE _for him. His father gave him one other clue before he boarded the Hogwarts express as Head Boy. _She was Head Girl. _

Naturally Draco's curiousity as to who head girl was tripled and the more he thought about it the more he hoped and wished beyond a shadow of a doubt that Hermione Granger did NOT make Head Girl.

That Hermione "Mudblood" Granger was not his "princess".

That same morning Hermione Granger woke to find a mysterious letter sitting on her trunk. She soon found that all it said was: Hermione Jane Grange. She already knew she was head girl so that couldn't be it? What was it? She opened it and quickly read through it with shaking hands. When she finished she fell to the floor in a faint.

_**Dear Hermione, **_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you are our granddaughter, princess of the wizarding world. You will be expected to marry the prince before the eve of his nineteenth birthday two years from this very day. We will give you three hints as to who he is: 1) he is a wizard, 2)he goes to Hogwarts, and 3) he is head boy. You will find out who he is soon enough but we caution you do not judge him until you know who he truly is for he is your true love.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Grandparents**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Bride

Chapter 2: Meeting the Bride

Draco was sitting in the Heads Compartment when the door opened. His head snapped up as he thought, _"this is her, this is my fiancée!"_ only he was disappointed to find it was only his godfather, none other than the infamous Severus Snape.

"Now Draco, I had nothing to do with the decision made about Head Girl and if you fight with her there will be severe consequences such as you loosing your status as Head Boy." He kept talking but after that Draco tuned him out and stared at him as though he was repeatedly saying blah, blah, blah. When Snape left ten minutes later, pleased with his lecture to Draco, Draco went right back to wishing Mudblood Granger wouldn't make everyone's expectations of her and make Head Girl. No anyone would be better than the _Mudblood_.

Just as he finished his wishing he heard familiar voices in the corridor, one belonged to Head Mistress Mcgonagall the other sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it. That is until the door opened and he caught a glimpse of bushy hair knowing the inevitable had happened. The _Mudblood_ had made Head Girl.

Hermione went through the barrier at platform 9 and ¾ when she was caught in a sandwich hug between Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys, how was your summer?" she asked.

"Brilliant, and I never had to go back to the Dursley's this year!" Harry said.

"Wow, that's great and how was yours, Ron?" she asked turning to Ron who was steadily turning a deeper shade of red.

"Let's just say Lavender came to see him for a week this summer." Harry answered for his friend.

"Oh, well, guess what!" she said trying to hide her disappointment. She has hoped Ron had broken things off with Lavender.

"What!" Ron said, glad to be off the topic of his summer.

"I made Head Girl!" Hermione answered excitedly.

"Wow that's awesome, we knew you would!" Ron and Harry answered simultaneously before glaring at each other.

Hermione just laughed before saying, "I think you two have spent a little too much time together lately. Oh Crap! I have to go I'm supposed to sit in the Heads Compartment for the prefect/head meeting then I have to ride there so I won't see you guys again until we're back at Hogwarts. So Bye!" and with that she left, walking quickly to avoid being late. As she left she heard Harry and Ron talking.

"She'll be nutters by the end of the year." She heard Harry saying.

"Yeah, but at least we won't get into as much trouble this year with her as Head Girl." Came Ron's reply.

She missed anything Harry was saying because by now she was too far away to hear anything else. All she could think about as she dragged her trunk along was that Harry and Ron were in for a nasty surprise because although they were her friends she wasn't going to be letting them off the hook even once.

As she continued musing with thoughts of how funny their faces would look when she reprimanded them Mcgonagall walked up to her telling her she had passed the Head's Compartment by three doors. Hermione thanked her and went back to the compartment. Before she opened the door she took a deep breath all the while thinking, _"this is it my fiancée is on the other side of this door."_

As she opened the door she saw a shock of platinum blond hair and knew instantly that the Ferret had made Head Boy. _"He can't be she thought, no, I can't marry Malfoy, I just can't."_ How? She had no idea. So she asked, "Hey Malfoy how did you manage to make Head Boy? Surely there was someone else much more qualified for the honor."

"Mudblood as you should well know I am first in our class after you and therefore have made Head Boy fair and square whether you like it or not." He replied wittily while thinking, _"Wow has she changed over the summer." _ And she had. Her hair was no longer bushy and now hung in honey brown ringlets down her back. Her figure resembled a perfect hourglass. Instead of the old mud brown her eyes had been they were now a deep brown that had hints of gold in it. He noticed she no longer wore baggy clothes but clothes that showed off her figure. She was wearing a white tank top that showed off her curves and a light blue mini skirt that had three layers each deepening in blue as it went to the next. Draco knew now he wouldn't mind looking at her even though he was still against the thought of dating let alone marrying her.

Little did Draco know Hermione had been doing her own quick look see as to how much he had changed over the summer. He was now three inches taller and had broad shoulders. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had the saying "don't mess with the affairs of the dragon for you are crunchy and good with catsup" on it in emerald green letters. He was wearing dark blue jeans and black converse.

She had to admit he looked a lot better than he used to.

Since Hermione finished her look see a lot faster than Draco had she noticed he was staring at her and wished she had worn something less revealing. She decided to stop his staring with a witty comment.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer, oh wait, I forgot you don't look at mudbloods. This is sad I thought you hated me and yet here you are drooling over me. Now if you'll kindly stop drooling over me you will notice we are late for the prefect/head meeting." Yup, that stopped him.

"Well fine mudblood but I couldn't help but notice you staring at me as well." He said smirking. "And if you don't mind I don't think I'll go to the meeting. It's not like I haven't heard that lecture before." That got her mad.

"In case you haven't noticed, Ferret, we have to give the lecture not receive it. NOW GET OFF YOU LAZY ARSE AND MOVE SO WE CAN BE ON TIME!" She said getting louder until she started yelling. _Did I just mention his arse? _

"See now I have proof you were staring, and I don't appreciate being stared at by a mudblood, but fine I'll go as long as you shut up after."

"No problem, Ferret, as long as you **_STOP STARING AT MY CHEST_**, which you have been through this entire conversation. Oh, and by the way, it'd be nice if you came up with some new insults, but you're probably too stupid to, so let's go."

"Fine, Mudblood." He said storming out of the compartment.

"Whatever, Ferret." She yelled storming out right behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognize all recognized is owned by the great J.K. Rowling

Chapter 3: The Meeting

When Draco and Hermione finally made it to the prefect head meeting they found all the prefects were already there and waiting. At this point Hermione saw a clock thus finding out that they were ten minutes late.

"Ferret, this is all your fault now we're late. If you hadn't been so slow we wouldn't be ten minutes late," she said practically yelling.

"Well it's not my fault that we're late you were the one that was so set on me coming I could have just stayed back in the heads compartment and slept but no you had to drag me along too," Draco countered.

"Whatever we'll continue this argument later right now we have a meeting to run," Hermione said trying to get the prefects to stop staring at them.

The prefects had been watching their head boy and girl argue ever since they had entered the compartment. All of them had the same thought running through their minds, _"How does McGonagall plan to keep them from fighting this entire year ?" _and _"They're supposed to be promoting house unity but all they do is argue, what could McGonagall have been thinking making them heads."_

At this point all such thoughts ceased as the heads turned to look at the prefects.

"Now this year we will be promoting house unity by planning a series of events to which all students will be required to take a member of the opposite house as their date. This means Gryffindors go with Slytherins and Ravenclaws go with Hufflepuffs and vice verse. You will be required to attend with another prefect and heads must go together. We need to plan these events at least three weeks in advance so we can get the supplies we need." Hermione started.

"This year we will be patrolling corridors every night and each set of us will have a floor to cover after curfew. You will go with the prefect from your house and the heads will go together. We will assign floors a week from today until then you will not have to patrol. Gryffindor prefects seventh and sixth floors, Ravenclaw prefects you have the fourth and fifth, Hufflepuff you have third and second, and Slytherin you have first and dungeon. We will patrol the whole school after you have finished at ten. You will patrol between eight and ten. Ours will go until midnight." Draco continued.

"We also have to plan balls and such at the first meeting after we get back to Hogwarts. We also plan all the Hogsmede trips. This meeting won't be until two or three weeks of term have passed." Hermione finished.

"Any questions?" Draco asked, when no one raised their hand he continued, " Good now we will see you all at that meeting."

After all the prefects had returned to their friends Draco and Hermione left the prefect compartment to go back to the heads compartment. When they arrived Hermione finally burst out laughing.

"What do you think is so funny Granger?" Draco asked annoyed after she had been laughing for about a minute and a half.

"Nothing," she managed to get out through her hysterical laughter.

"Obviously its something now fess up what do you think is so funny?" Draco asked finally starting to get angry.

"It's just that you actually knew and had memorized what you were supposed to say for that meeting and I didn't think you would." She gasped as she finished her laughing with tears in her eyes.

"Oh you think that's funny do you? Well if it's so funny then why are you crying?" Draco asked just trying to be obnoxious.

"They are tears of laughter caused because I laughed so hard, but you wouldn't know that because you haven't ever laughed that hard." She countered.

"Yes I have, but only when I play a really funny prank on Potty and the Weasel." He said just trying to get her angry, "Oh and you broke your promise, you promised you would stop talking after the meeting and you've done nothing but." He continued.

"Actually I have kept my promise, I promised not to lecture you and I haven't but you on the other hand haven't as you are once again staring at my chest." She said and it was true.

"Bu-bu-but I-I haven't been s-staring at your chest." Draco stammered knowing she was right.

"Whatever, I assume you know about the whole we have to get married before your nineteenth birthday thing." She replied thinking they had better get that piece of business straightened out.

"Of course I know I've known since I was three years old. I was just hoping it would be anyone but you." Draco replied.

"Well I've only just found out and I think if we want to make that work then we better start by at least being civil to one another." She replied. If she had to marry Draco Malfoy she was at least going to make the best of it.

"Fine, but there is no way I'm going to be civil to you unless you quit being a know-it-all Granger." He countered thinking that would make her forget the whole idea.

"All right I won't be as much of a know-it-all as long as you act civilly to me and call me by my first name." She said.

"Well then what is your first name, I can't seem to remember it." Draco said even though he knew perfectly well that her first name was Hermione.

"It's Hermione, Draco. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to my book." She said taking out her favorite book.

"And what book would that be Hogwarts: A History." Draco replied just trying to make her angry again.

"No, it's called Pride and Prejudice, by a muggle author." She said showing him the cover.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence as Draco stared out the window while Hermione read her book.

A/N: so ya like? Please press the little review button and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4: Interesting Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

A/N: sorry i haven't updated recently but my dog ran away and he just got back not to mention that i had to host my brothers birthday party. Any who here's the next chappie i hope you like and plz reveiw and tell me what you think.

Chapter 4: Interesting Dreams and The Feast

As the Hogwarts Express screeched to a halt Hermione was jolted awake. She didn't even remember going to sleep but one look at Malfoy's face told her she had been talking in her sleep, again. She could also tell from his confused expression that she had been dreaming about _that _night.

Flashback

"_Mya, we have to tell you something," her father said casting a nervous glance at his wife._

"_Okay, shoot," she said confused at her father's nervous demeanor._

"_We're not exactly muggles..." her mother started._

"_We're purebloods," her father finished before contiuing , " But that's not what we need to tell you."_

"_What your father is trying to say is that we, well how do I say this, you-know-who has been tracking us trying to find us because we went into hiding just before you were born and, well, he's found us." her mother finished lamely._

"_Huh?" Hermione was confused. Had her parents just said she was a pureblood? And that Voldemort was looking for, no, that Voldemort had found them?_

"_To put it bluntly we're purebloods who've been hiding from Voldemort and now he's found us." her father stated._

"_Oh." To say she was stunned would be an understatement._

_At that moment there was a loud knock at the door followed by loud maniacal laughter._

"_Disapparate, Mya, Disapparate now! Go to the Weasley's we'll hold him off," she heard her father shout._

"_But-" she started before being cut off by her mother._

"_No buts just go. It's too late for us. Just remember that we lo-" her mother was cut off by a blinding green light shot from Voldemorts wand. Her parents were dead before they hit the ground._

"_No!" she screamed before disapparating to the Weasleys._

End Flashback

"Care to explain why you were mumbling things like pureblood, hiding, and dead, no they can't be dead in?" Malfoy's voice brought her back to the present.

"No, not really." she said. The last thing she wanted to do was tell Malfoy how her parents died.

"Whatever, Mione, but if we don't hurry we'll hold up all the carraiges." Malfoy stated.

"Who said you could call me Mione?" She said his nickname for her in disgust.

"Hermione's too long so I shortened it," he said. Little did he know that no one was allowed to call her Mione.

"Well if Hermione is too long then call me Mya, but not Mione." She said.

"Okay, Mya. Can we hurry, I'm starved?" he said and as if in agreement she heard his stomach rumble.

"Okay, Draco." she said heading out of the compartment and into the sea of students ahead of them.

"Welcome back and Welcome to everyone. The feast shall begin in a few moments but first let me introduce this year's head girl and boy. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Mcgonagall said

The great hall was filled with applause especially from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables.

"Now this year the Forbidden forest is off limits to everyone who does not wish to die. And Filtch has asked that as soon as you can for you to read and memorize the list of forbidden items. Now will the head girl and boy please come up here?" she asked. "From now on you will sit at the staff table Miss Granger on my right next to Professor Flitwick and Mr. Malfoy on my left next to Professor Snape."

A/N: So ya like? Please reveiw i'll try to post as many chapters as i can before july but i can't promise anything because i'm in a dance festival and i wont be able to update through most of july but reveiw please reveiw.


	5. Chapter 5: New Dorms

Chapter 5: New Dorms

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing you recognize.

A/N: Sorry it took sooo long to update but ive been busy with everything from girls camp to a dance festival that went awesome by the way and now I'm leaving in less than 48 hours for a youth camp called especially for youth. Not to mention ive had a bad case of writers block but enough about me and on to the story. Oh and one last thing thanks to alls of yalls who reviewed and puh lease read my other fic it's a ron Hermione but only a oneshot so please r&r that one too. Oh and uh CAblondatheart helped write this chappie.

After the feast Hermione and Draco got up to leave to their new dorms before they realized that they didn't know where their new dorms were.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy would you please follow me to my office? I shall give you directions to your new dorms and how to create a password. Now if you'll follow me please." Proffessor Mcgonagall said just as they were about to ask.

Once they arrived in her office they sat down and the headmistress handed them slips of paper saying, " Now off you go I'm sorry I don't have time to take you there myself, but as you can see I'm very busy. I will see you tomorrow in your transfiguration class, but until then good bye." And with that she pushed them out the door.

"Wow she really must be busy considering she's willing to leave us to find our new dorms ourselves." Draco said snobbishly. (a/n I can't believe that's actually a word lol)

"well we might actually figure out where we're going if you, would read your paper." Hermione retorted while yanking the slip of parchment out of his hand.

"How am _I _supposed to read it if _you_ have it?" he retorted and started to walk faster so she was behind him.

Meanwhile Hermione had read the notes, which told them to take two lefts, a right, and another left, and started laughing.

"What are you laughing at _now_?" Draco said turning to see her almost rolling around on the ground in laughter for the second time that day.

"You made a wrong turn, Draco." She replies trying hard to stop laughing.

"So why are you laughing hysterically?" he questioned.

"Because I find it extremely funny that you of all people can't follow simple directions," she gasped finally giving up on trying to stop laughing.

"okay so which way are we supposed to turn." He growled getting annoyed with her constant urge to laugh.

Hermione stopped laughing mid laugh and looked to be on the verge of tears saying, "Are you upset with me, I'm sorry I laughed at you I just find so much funny as my- never mind," she stopped mid sentence thinking _oh no I almost told him about my parents._

"What was that you find so much funny as your- will you please tell me if we are going to be heads and keep the wizarding world in tact we have to be open with one another." Draco said trying to find out why she was suddenly on the verge of tears when only moments before she had been laughing hysterically.

"Promise not to laugh? Although you probably already know considering you're a deatheater and all." She said as a tear began to slip down her cheek. She hurriedly wiped it away. She wouldn't let him see her cry.

"I won't laugh and contrary to popular belief I am not a death eater and do not plan on becoming one." He said trying to coax her into telling him what was wrong.

"Voldemort killed my parents one week ago. I haven't even told Ron and Harry so you can't tell anyone." She said relieved at telling some one. Her tears became twin waterfalls streaming down her cheeks onto the floor.

"I won't tell a soul though you should probably tell Potty and Weasel." Draco said trying not to let his mask slide.

_How can she keep that much inside? I mean I hated my father and yet I stayed by myself for a month after he died._

"Thank you for listening. But I'm not going to tell them, they can rot for all I care." She said her temper rising.

"Why wouldn't you tell them they are you're best friends after all." Draco said shocked.

"They weren't even at the burrow when I got there, they didn't even notice I was upset, they didn't even care. How can they be my best friends if they can't tell I'm upset and that something serious has happened? Tell me that." She said her tears beginning to fall faster.

"Maybe they were preoccupied." He suggested trying to help but not knowing how.

"No they were off with their girlfriends ignoring me completely letting me fade into the background until they needed me again. Which they're in for a big surprise the first time I catch them out of bounds," she whispered as though wishing it weren't true, but knowing it was at the same time.

"Well can I be your first new friend considering I'm gonna try to help you get through this letting his mask slip and showing the shock and surprising anger at her former friends for abandoning her.

"yeah , I guess." She said and he could tell she didn't want to talk anymore. So in silence they continued their journey to their dorm.

When they reached the dorms they were surprised to find that the portrait was of for all they could tell a dark night.

"Hello Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy." It said nodding to each of them in turn. "I hope you had a pleasant journey." It came forward to reveal a spinx as dark as the night painted behind it. She was shy, she only came halfway out of the shadows, and her eyes were a startlingly bright blue. "Now on to business. You need to choose a password that you can remember, but that no one can guess."

"How about 'inseparable friends'?" Hermione suggested quietly.

"Sounds good to me," Draco said agreeing that, but wondering why she would think of that as their password. Sure it fit the description but was she really that grateful for his friendship offer.

"Then 'inseparable friends it is." She said allowing the portrait to swing open as she slipped back into her background of her painting.

Once inside Hermione looked around quietly awed at what she saw. Their shared common room was red with silver outlining. There was a roaring fire surrounded by two comfy gray chairs and a matching loveseat. At the far end were two staircases. One that led up to the Head Girl room and one that led to the Head Boy's.

Hermione saw the door to her room and walked quietly towards it. As she climbed the staircase she wondered what her room would look like. When she opened the door she gasped seeing her favorite bedroom style. Oldfashioned. She had a queen size canopy bed in light blue paisley fabric with sheer white curtains that fluttered in the breeze coming through the open window. The curtains around the window matched those around her bed. She looked at the wall on the opposite side of the room and had to blink thinking it was a figment of her imagination. On the wall across from her bed was the white vanity and stool she had wanted for years. All of the furniture matched the chair with a lamp for reading the desk even the wardrobe were all a pale blue so pale it was almost white.

Meanwhile Draco went to see his own room. He thought it would be green, but instead it was his favourite shade of midnight blue. He had a canopy bed that had silk sheets in a complimentary shade of a lighter blue. He had a desk chair and wardrobe that were all a dark brown oak. He was looking at his dream room.

A/N: SO ya like? Please r&r and read my other stories. Lovin alls of yalls. And Ill try to update soon. R&R


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:: 

Okay guys im like way sorry that its taking me so long to update and it really shouldnt i know theres no excuse but ive been way busy with every thing from church and school so ill update as soon as i can okay?  
oh and on the eleventh i GOT MY PERMIT!!!! so yeah ive been busy with that too and making costumes for me and two of my friends for halloween and that is like way time consuming. ill update as soon as i get a minute to type the next chappie and love alls of yalls luv ya mormonbookworm16.

ps a really good book to read is the twitches series i just finished it and i absolutely love it


	7. Chapter 7 sorry

okay im like really sorry but i have to pause this story momentarily because i have to go to my aunts house and take care of her for who knows how long and she doesn't have a compy so im really sorry but i have to stop this temporarily but i promise to update as soon as i possibly can and ill update three whole chappies. so sorry

ditzy qween


End file.
